Sanada's Birthdays
by Rikkai Love
Summary: Sanada Genichirou is 15 years old. All his past birthdays had involved Yukimura getting him an expensive present in some way, will this one too? Happy Birthday Sanada Genichirou!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it and I wouldn't be wishing that Rikkai won Nationals and had more screen time.**

 **May 21st! Someone's birthday...I wonder who...read and find out!**

 _May 21st, 2004_

"Happy Birthday, Sanada!" A very excited 3, almost four, year old Yukimura Seiichi yelled.

"Yukimura?" 4 year old Sanada Genichirou was tackled to the ground by his slightly younger friend. "Oi!"

"I got you a present!" Yukimura grinned and rolled off of Sanada. He stood up and Yukimura handed him the neatly wrapped box.

"...Yukimura..." In the box was a necklace. The kanji for Sanada's name was carved into the charm, which was a tennis ball. Tucked underneath a box of candy was a tennis ball with Sanada's face drawn on it.

"I got you the necklace because I thought it would look good on you. And I gave you one of the tennis balls that we used in our first match." Yukimura smiled nervously, hoping Sanada would like his gift.

"Thank you, Seiichi!" Sanada threw his arms around Yukimura and smiled.

 _May 21, 2005_

5 year old Sanada Genichirou smiled as he looked at the new tennis racket that he held in his hand. Yukimura had given it to him. The racket itself looked new, even though Yukimura had said that he had it for a year. Sanada looked in the bag that sat beside him. Of course, Yukimura and his mom had gone out to get grip tape for him as well. Sanada went to the nearest court and dragged his father with him. "Seiichi-kun got this for you, so don't break it."

"Otou-san, you can't break the racket!" Sanada laughed as he tested the racket.

'I can't believe Yukimura gave me his limited edition silver Yonex racket...' Sanada thought. Even though it was way too big for little Sanada, he was able to keep up a rally with his father. Granted, his father wasn't as good as the younger Sanada was, but it was still impressive. Little did he know that the racket he held in his hands now would forever be his favorite one.

 _May 21st, 2006_

6 year old Sanada gaped as soon as he saw Yukimura walking in with a small version of a samurai sword.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Yukimura-san!" Sanada bowed to the older Yukimura.

"Ano...You didn't have to get me something this expensive Yukimura..." Sanada said, wide-eyed, addressing Yukimura Seiichi. Yukimura just smiled at him, happily thinking about what he would get Sanada next year.

"Genichirou, how about we take that out to the dojo and test it out?" Sanada's father asked, after finishing talking to the Yukimura's.

"Ah, Thank you again, Yukimura!" Sanada said.

 _May 21st, 2007_

"Ne, Sanada." Yukimura nudged 7 year old Sanada's shoulder. "I think this counts as your birthday present!" Yukimura tossed a box across the table. Sanada opened it and gaped. What was with Yukimura's family and getting him expensive gifts?

"Yukimura, how much was this?" Sanada asked, holding up the mini glass racket.

"It's a se-cr-et!" Yukimura said happily.

"Che." Sanada playfully scoffed at the blue haired boy.

 _May 21st, 2008_

"...Genichirou, Yukimura-kun is here to see you." Sanada's mother said to her 8 year old son. At that, Sanada Genichirou jumped off the couch and raced out the door. "And he has your birthday present." Sanada Kyoko sighed, following her son.

"Yukimura!" Sanada yelled.

"Sanada!" Yukimura hugged the raven haired boy. "Here!" He placed a plain black baseball cap on top of Sanada's head. Sanada took one look at himself in the mirror and immediately loved the way it made him look older and more mature.

"Thank you Yukimura!" Sanada hugged him back.

 _May 21st, 2009_

"Niisan! Yukimura is waiting at the park! Can you please take me?" 9 year old Sanada pleaded his older brother.

"Alright, fine, but only because today is your birthday." Sanada Haruki sighed.

When they got to the park, Yukimura was nowhere to be found, or that was what they thought.

"I don't see that blue haired friend of yours." Haruki said. The said "blue haired friend" was hiding, waiting for both Sanadas to pass by.

"Surprise!" Yukimura jumped out from behind a tree and in front of the brothers.

"Yukimura!" Sanada smiled, a rare occurrence these days.

"Happy Birthday!" Yukimura grabbed the racket bag from behind the tree and handed it to Sanada. Sanada sighed but accepted the gift anyway.

 _May 21st, 2010_

Yukimura placed a bag in front of 10 year old Sanada and waited for him to finish meditating. He had almost fallen asleep just waiting for Sanada to wake up.

"Yukimura?" Sanada looked in the bag in front of him. "Power wrists? Grip tape? A racket stringing kit? And a new racket?" Sanada put everything back in the bag. "This must have cost a lot, but thank you." He partially smiled. The smiles he displayed when he was young were becoming very rare, saved only for Yukimura.

 _May 21st, 2011_

"Yukimura?" Sanada looked around. No sign of him. "Yukimura?" A flash of blue flooded his vision and he was tackled to the ground once again by the one and only Yukimura Seiichi.

"Happy 11th Birthday Sanada!" He yelled. Of course, then came the gift. "Here you go!" It was a life sized chocolate racket, and it was made of Sanada's favorite type of chocolate, dark chocolate.

"Have you decided where you're going for junior high?" Sanada asked, breaking off a piece of the chocolate racket and offering it to Yukimura, who politely declined.

"There's a second part to your present." Yukimura smiled. "I'll go wherever you go."

"Eh?" Sanada raised an eyebrow.

"I know you'll pick a school with a good tennis club!" Yukimura said.

"A-Ano...I chose Rikkaidai Fuzoku last week." Sanada stuttered.

"Rikkaidai! Their tennis team is the best!" Yukimura yelled. "Let's conquer their tennis club together!" Sanada had a shocked look on his face for a period of time before he slowly nodded.

 _May 21st, 2012_

"Happy 12th Birthday Sanada!" Yukimura yelled. 5 other people echoed him, but they each had their own special way of saying it.

"Happy Birthday Genichirou!" Yanagi Renji, the data master clapped. "You have lived for about 4,380 days!" Sanada raised an eyebrow at that.

"Happy Birthday cap boy." Niou Masaharu, the trickster said.

"Happy Birthday Sanada-kun." Yagyuu Hiroshi politely clapped and acted normal.

"Happy Birthday! Guy who doesn't smile." Marui Bunta whispered that last part.

"Happy Birthday." Jackal Kuwahara said, being one of the normal ones in the tennis club. Even if most of them were crazy, Sanada wouldn't trade them for anything.

 _May 21st, 2013_

"Join the tennis club, we'll take you on anytime." Sanada said, walking off the court.

"Well, that was certainly expected. Although, it seemed like you had a little trouble with that serve." Yanagi said.

"It was definitely a good technique, I think he's the only one that knows where that ball's going to end up." Sanada replied.

"You know, I really hope he decides to join." Yukimura said. "He does have potential."

"Ah. There was a silence in which each boy was thinking about the recent match that Sanada had with that first year ace, Kirihara Akaya. In the end, Yukimura decided to change the subject.

"Happy Birthday, Sanada, here." Yukimura handed him a very small box. Sanada opened it to find a mini glass tennis ball to go with the glass tennis racket he got from Yukimura 6 years ago.

"Thank you, Yukimura."

"Happy 13th Birthday, Genichirou. I believe this could've been one of your most entertaining birthdays." Yanagi said.

"Tarundoru." Sanada muttered as he closed his locker. "That boy is definitely an idiot if he thinks he can beat us, he's ten thousand years too early." Sanada said, thinking of ways to speed up that time.

 _May 21st, 2014_

"Sanada-fukubuchou!" Kirihara yelled at the stoic teen through the window.

"Akaya. Aren't you in the middle of class?"

"Here!" Kirihara threw a heavily stuffed envelope out the window. "From Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai, Yanagi-senpai, Marui-senpai, Jackal-senpai, and me!" Kirihara's teacher came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Gotta go, Fukubuchou!"

"Tarundoru." Sanada muttered.

Sanada looked at the card. On the cover, it read "Happy 14th Sanada Fukubuchou!" Kirihara must have written it, because there were mistakes in Sanada's name. He opened it and saw that each one had written a message to him.

"Happy birthday and have fun today Fukubuchou! We still have a while left until you go to high school!" That was the first message.

"Happy Birthday Genichirou, I hope you have a great rest of your day."

"Happy Birthday Sanada, be grateful I won't pull any pranks on you today. I can still annoy you though.

"Happy Birthday Sanada-kun, I hope I can control Niou-kun more today for your sake."

"Happy Birthday Sanada, I thought of this whole thing, Dou? Tensai-teki?"

"Happy Birthday Sanada, I'll see you at tennis, hope you have a good day until then."

"P.S. Marui-senpai did NOT think of this idea. It was me, Kirihara Akaya!"

"P.P.S. I think you're smart enough to know that Bakaya couldn't come up with this, Sanada."

"P.P.P.S. Niou-senpai is mean! You should give him laps!"

"I see Akaya and the others have given you their gift already." Yukimura said, making Sanada jump on the inside.

"Ah."

"Happy Birthday." Yukimura held out a canvas. "Hope you like it."

Sanada took the canvas and observed it. There were beautiful flowers painted as a border around the words "Happy Birthday Sanada" and the whole background was a dark blue, reminding Sanada of Yukimura's hair.

"Thank you Yukimura, it's beautiful." Sanada turned it over. "Huh? What's this?" He pulled off a piece of paper that was taped to the back of the canvas. "U-17 Camp invitation!?" Sanada gaped at Yukimura, who nodded.

"All our regulars got invited, you're the first to know about it," Yukimura paused. "Should we go? I feel like there is something behind this, after all, middle schoolers have never been invited to participate there."

"I think so too, but it would be a great opportunity for Akaya to train."

"Ah, so then it's decided. We're going to the U-17 Camp!" Yukimura smiled and Sanada kept his stoic face but Yukimura knew he was smiling on the inside.

 _May 21st, 2015_

Sanada walked into Yukimura's dorm, only to hear a loud "Surprise!" And "Happy 15th Fukubuchou!" Somehow, Yukimura had gotten all these party supplies past the gates.

"Yo, Sanada, want to tell Yagyuu about what we went through on that stupid mountain? He won't believe me for some reason and he just won't believe Jackal." Niou slung an arm around Sanada. Yagyuu shrugged.

"I'll just say that none of the winners would have been able to last out there." Yukimura shot him a death glare. "Of course, you guys..." Sanada corrected himself."

"Well then, I'm just glad you're back." Kirihara said. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the second, almost third, year really missed Sanada, Niou, and Jackal while they were gone. Before he knew it, Sanada was drowned with gifts, not just from his own team but from most of the middle schoolers at the camp.

"Open mine first!" Kirihara yelled when Sanada began ripping the wrapping paper on a present from someone at Hyotei. Sanada sighed and grabbed the nearest present that was wrapped in yellow paper.

"That's Buchou's, but oh well, open it." Kirihara said. Sanada nodded and ripped the paper off. The other middle schoolers gasped when they saw the huge amount of gifts Yukimura got for Sanada.

"That shows how close they are." Atobe and Tezuka said simultaneously.

New power wrists, power ankles, grip tape, a spare racket, a mini glass samurai sword, a limited edition calligraphy set, calligraphy pens, and finally, two painted mini glass sculptured of Sanada playing tennis, without the racket and one of him practicing kendo without the sword.

"Yukimura..." Sanada held the items in his hands and looked up from his seat on the floor. "Thank you." He smiled at the blue haired teen for a split second. No one saw it except Yukimura.

"Happy Birthday Sanada, I admit, you're better at making friends than ore-sama is. Ore-sama is only saying this for your birthday." Atobe said before walking out the door.

"Happy Birthday Sanada. You are a very skilled tennis player, perhaps in the top three junior high players." Tezuka said before leaving.

"Well, that was the weirdest birthday party I've ever had." Sanada said while the others were cleaning up.

"Why is that Genichirou?"

"Did you hear Atobe and Tezuka?"

"No, I was busy fixing the music."

"They complimented me."

Yanagi smiled and turned towards Sanada.

"Well, at least you got something from everyone."

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do with this?" Sanada asked, lifting up a bag of grass. Yanagi chuckled lowly.

'The only gifts I care about are those.' Sanada thought as he gazed at Yukimura and the bag of gifts he set on the floor.

 **Happy Birthday Sanada Genichirou! 5/21/15**

 **This fic was surprisingly easy to write compared to Yukimura's birthday fic. I did have a bit of a hard time thinking of gifts though. Oh, and the "tennis ball with Sanada's face drawn on it" is a reference to a PoT episode, "Tennis Ball with Ryoma's Face" I'm sorry to those of you who follow my other story, Rikkai's Photo Album, because I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy lately in life! Don't worry though, I should be able to update soon!**

 **Please review and give me feedback!**


End file.
